


Hangedtale

by LadyMabel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Flowey mad as hell, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster is Pap and Sans's dad, Gaster is crazy but lovely with skelebros, Gen, Genocide Papyrus, Hurts So Good, Muffet lost her pet, Multi, No barrier here, Papyrus can kill humans and use weapons, Papyrus human hunter, Skelebros suffering, Toriel not leaving Asgore, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, and Asgore gone nuts, monsters had a bad time by humans, reverse barrier, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMabel/pseuds/LadyMabel
Summary: Humans, monsters, they had a huge war.Asriel, and many monsters died in that war.Asgore gone insane and  'destroyed' the old Underground, cause he wanted to create a new kingdom.Monsters are free to go on the surface and Papyrus become an humans hunter and a skulls collector.Will  Frisk bring peace or...?





	1. From the diary of King Asgore

 

I must write down, this will prevent my madness get worse or this is what  
Alphys said to me.  
But what I am supposed to write down about?  
Oh,  
I know! Humans.  
Humans  
they are absolutely how ancestors describe them.  
They're greedy, evil, sadistic.  
The humans are beasts, they kill each others, and all that they see strange.  
Tortures  
they gave me, and also all that I never wished for.  
The desire of death.  
They found out that I, Asgore, was the King, the mighty and pacifist king of  
the monsters.  
Me, Gaster, Gerson, and a lot of monsters, including Gaster's sons, Papyrus  
and Sans, we saw ours lives changed, litterally in a bad way.  
Ours lives, was brought in a fragile spot and then, there, they was  
'shattered'.  
Sans,  
the older and the wise, and Papyrus the naive and lively one, they was  
damaged like me, a lot.  
My  
Friend and loyal scientist D.W. Gaster was killed, and all of us are  
deeply sad for his death.  
  
Dear  
Diary, yesterday Mettaton have opened that amusement thing for monsters.  
The  
humans call...what was that again...? Brothel...? Don't know of the  
name or what that thing is, but some monster said to me was so fun. I  
asked Alphys if I can try  
that  
Brothing... but she said to me it's unhealty.  
Toriel,  
my wife, said to me the same thing.  
Is  
this thing so bad for my healt?  
  
Dear  
Diary Today was a bad day. My mental disease is worst that I was  
thought.  
I tried to kill my wife!I love Tori! I want her to be safe from me! I  
send her in  
a place that I can't reach. The Surface! Papyrus and Undyne are with  
her.  
Papyrus, I want to write down a little about him.  
He was naive and lively, but with his father's death crawl on his back, he  
fell in a lot of despair.  
  
Sans  
help him to stand up from his fall, tried to cheer him up, but was  
absolutely a failure.  
Papyrus  
grew stronger, wild, and hot head, like Undyne, like others monsters.  
He is a humans's hunter, he kill humans for revenge, for fun sometime,  
but revenge is the first thing he thought while he fought. He collect his  
victims's skulls, like a trophy.  
It's all my fault. I hanged upside down my kingdom.  
  
Dear  
Diary today is the last page i'll write down, I don't want to talk  
about it with noone,  
don't  
want to read about, write or something.  
The  
rune, yes, our precious rune. I Runeid it.  
GOD,  
Why I write this so unforgiveable pun?!  
Anyway,  
due to my mental state, I  have banned it, at least his normal  
form.  
I crushed everything with that rune.  
I'll make our rune rebirth I swear.  
Now the rune is upside down, the explanation is simple.  
While  
I was captured, in that room, by that humans, I was tied, very tight.  
I was hanged upside down.  
All that I was seeing was the rune, on a flag.  
While my head was hurt, while my sight was fading away I just saw, something.  
  
Our  
rune, upside down.  
Wings  
that was falling, my heart, that was in despair, the ashes of Asriel  
in  
front of me.  
They  
killed him in front of my weak and pathetic eyes.  
A few minutes before all that was end.  
My wife Toriel saved me, killed the filthy humans and bring me back in the  
castle.  
I'm done. I don't write anymore. I don't want to talk or read about these  
moments.  
But the rune, our rune, our symbol of decadence will prevail on the humans  
one day, I know that.  
And our kingdom will reborn again, and it will not hanged upside down like  
his king was, anymore.

 


	2. The Human Hunter and his Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans have a little discussion about something...And this is bad.  
> ===  
> Swearing and bad language! Watch OUT!

He made the guard shift that day, feeling so sick and tired.  
He was guarding the queen Toriel, with Undyne.  
Asgore gave him that duty and Papyrus was really proud of that.  


Asgore don't said to him for how much he must guard the queen, but he never  
complained about that, never blink an eye.  
He pushed the door that was leading to Grillby's, although he loved so much spaghetti,  
an hamburger was not so bad sometime.  
_**< <Grill...A Burger...>>**_he snapped and shook his head.  
He was feeling in discomfort, although he doesn't knew why.  
Maybe was Sans, the cause of that feeling.  
He was away from home, about three weeks and he never called his brother in that lapse of time.  
He was feeling nervous and full of shame, maybe that was the right feelings for him, he thought.  
When the hamburger was on the counter, Papyrus looked the hamburger with a thoughtful expression.

_**< <Something wrong?>>**_was Grillby's voice to recall him.

_**< <Yes? No? What...!>>**_Papyrus was taken aback and shook his head confused.

**_< <You seems to me in a bad mood, pal. What can I do for you?>>_ **

_**< <...Mind your business, of course!>>**_he grinned lively, but was of course sarcastic.

**_< <I was only worried about you, pal. Wasn't I your bestie?>>_ **

**_< <Grillby, look...>>_**he paused for a bit then he began finally to eat.  
**_< <I don't want you to get involved...>>_**

_**< <Hu hu, understood.>>**_he nodded and then he looked away a litte worried.  
**_< <...But I'm your friend and I WANT to know what worry you so much.>>_**he was so insistent, and serious that Papyrus snapped.

**_< <DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!? OK, SHIT!>>_**he breathed in and out, then he began to speak with him.  
**_< <I'm worried. Yep, the great and fearless, Humans's hunter Papyrus IS WORRIED. Come on, let's laugh at me, I'm ready...>>_**he was pissed off and a little melancholic.

**_< <About what? You know I'll not go and laughing of noone, expecially of you.>>  
_**_**< <...Oh! I see...>>**_he sighed and scratched his head made of flames. ** _< <...Asgore's Stuff, right? So very messy then...>>_**

**_< <Yes, yes. And, you will stay out of this!>>_**he slammed his gloved hands on the counter while he was pissed off, and was looking into Grillby's eyes.

_**< <I knew it was so important, pal but...!>>**_he was so sad, maybe he wasn't able to help out Papyrus, but he was trying anyway.  
_**< <Just, look, I think I can...!>>**_he tried to put his hands on Papyrus's shoulders, and try to calm him down, but him refused.

_**< <I SAID NO, GRILL. I, SAID, NO.>>**_was so irremovible, when it was about job, or his private things. Afterall, even Papyrus had his own secrets.

_**< <It can't helped, right?>>**_he was worried that Papyrus that time was in a serious mess.  
**_< <Well, if you don't want to talk about, then take care of you two...>> _** _ **< <I meant, you and Sans...I hope you take care each others of yourselves...>>**_

**_  
_**_**< <Will be like this, Grill. Thank you.>>**_after said that words, Papyrus looks at the  
blackboard inside the building, was at Grillby's back.  
There was written down some things, prices.  


Papyrus grinned, they was very high.  
_**< <I see...Nyeh...>>**_he laughed a little wickedly.  
_**< <It's a good salary, doesn't it? Can I try it in my free time?>>**_he giggled a litte, he was amused by something.

**_< <Do you want to work for me, with my extra activity then? As I expected. You're a humans's hunter after all. Capture and bring here humans for money maybe is more productive than kill them...>>_**he smiled fiercely and nodded.

_**< <Grill, maybe I can enjoy all this you know?>>**_his eyes was so excited and wild a little bit.He eat voraciously the burger, and then, he get up from the chair.  
_**< <Hm, now I must go home. That sassy bone of my brother is expecting my return home, and the great and feareless Papyrus, must, as always greet his ass....>>**_he sighs sarcastic and shook his head resigned.

_**< <Take this, as a little gift. Hehehe...>>**_he throw something to him.  
Was an extra burger in his envelope.  
_**< <For your brother of course...>>**_

_**< <Yes I knew that. That was not so surprising...>>**_he shrugs and leave the building.  
He headed home, slowly and a little nervous. How he was supposed to meet Sans? He knew that guarding Toriel was his brother's idea. He knew that Sans have begged Toriel and Asgore so much to stop his humans's hunting thing. He hated how his brother was a _"humans's lover"_ , he was protecting them so much.He was some guardian or something like that.Sans let some humans escape on purpose, and ever single time Papyrus was going to hunt, his brother had found something out to trick Papyrus with.

_**< <You're HOME.>>**_Sans was really irritated and pissed off.  


_**< <HOW YOU BEEN, BROTHER?>>**_he hissed and looked at him with a glance full of angry.

_**< <FINE..>>**_he hissed back at him, and he slammed the door. _ **< <Something NEW, BROTHER?>>**_was so sarcastic and tense.

**_< <Nothing. Have you intention to stay here for the night?>>_**he growled at him, but he calmed down a little and looked away.  _ **< <...I missed you...>>**_he sighed, was a little stressed and depressed.

_**< <...What the hell is wrong with you, huh?>> **_ _ **< <You...You're NOT HAPPY TO SEE ME?>>**_he was yelling at him for no reason.

_**< <Papy, look...>>**_he tried to explain his situation but without success because Papyrus yelled at him over his words.

_**< <I don't care of your situation! You wanted this! From the beginning! >>**_he shook his head in rage.  
  
_**< <No, Papy...I...!>>**_he was worried and scared of his brother reaction, he was sure he will be so mad after that talk, but Sans can't helped that.

_**< <Don't Papy me, Sans!I'm TIRED! TIRED AS HELL!>>**_he was really pissed off, maybe Sans will not be listened that time.

_**< <Look, Papyrus...! I...! I have my problems here...!>>** _

**_< <PROBLEMS!? PROBLEMS?! WOW...! LOOK THAT THE FUCK I GIVE! YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND YOU, DON'T YOU!?!>>_ **

_**< <..! OH NO...!>>**_Maybe, he was starting to realizing something, and he was so pissed off and sarcastic, really in a bad, bad mood.  ** _< <You want to get rid of me, like Asgore, did that to Toriel..>>_**he was startled how he was arrived to think of that unbelievable scenario.

_**< <PAPYRUS, CALM DOWN, JESUS!>>**_he shook his head and sighed while he was trying to calm him down.

**_< <I'M NOT, FUCKING, CHILLING OUT, OK?! >>_**he was so mad that he was about to cry.

_**< <Papyrus! No, no no no no no! NO! PLEASE!>>**_he was scared for his brother, he never cried.  
Sans saw Papyrus crying only one time, and was when theirs father died.

_**< <...It's ok, Sans. I'm fine.>>** _

_**< <NO, YOU'RE NOT FUCKING FINE! I'M SORRY BRO!>>**_he was crying loud, that can't be helped.

_**< <Shh, shh, it's ok...>>**_he hugged him so tight, and then Sans was cuddled with love.  
Papyrus was putting aside his feelings for Sans, once again.

_**< <No, it's not ok. I have hurt you brother...>> ** _ _**< <I want you around, but I'm so sick about humans's hunting!>> ** _

  


**_< <I know why you done this! You wanted, to preserve me from pain...>>_**  Papyrus lowered his look, and sighed in pain.  


He was so sorry to have yelled at his own brother.  _ **< <...But I'm dead. I have died that day...>>**_he was trembling in rage, he wasn't able to stay calm, if the matter was important to him. And Sans? Well, Sans was his reason of living, but sometime, he hated him to death.

_**< <Papyrus, why?! Why I wasn't able to saved you?!>> **_ _ **< <Why I won't had the power to save my only and fucking precious brother?!>>**_his shook his head and cried. He was covering his skull with his hands, and was sobbing in a lot of pain.   
_**< <My existence, my fucking existence...!You don't know I'm living for you?! ONLY FOR YOU!?>> **_ _ **< <If only our father was here...!>>**_

Papyrus, had grabbed Sans from his shoulder and had pushed him on the floor, violently. _ **< <YOU, BITCH! I MUST REMEMBER YOU WHERE YOU WAS!? HUH?!>**_> was crying so angry that he was hurting his brother so much. He was clutching San's wrist.

_**< <Yeah, I deserve this! I was out for researchs! For my FUCKING selfish RESEARCH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so selfish! I'll not pretend to be anymore! I swear! Jesus, Papyrus! IT HURTS!>>**_ Sans was so helpless, and was sorry.

_**< <...GOOD.>>**_ Papyrus smiled wickedly.  __  
<<NYEHEHEHEH....! YOU DON'T DESERVE FORGIVENESS, NEITHER THIS SHIT...>>he had thrown Grillby's burger to him near his face, and then had released his wrist.  __ **  
** <<GOOD DINNER, AND GOOD NIGHT, MY BIG BROTHER...>> _ **  
<<The great and the fearless Papyrus, humans's hunter, say to you 'see you fucking later'...>>**_and he walked away slammed the door.

  



	3. Greedy, silents, eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ In this Chapter Mettaton and Napstablook will have a small talk ;)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thanks to you all for reading my work! I hope you appreciate it! ~

**_< <....And for tonight our show it's over!Good night beauties! See you next time!>>_**The crowd in the studio was applaude to the robot with black hairs, dressed in a violet suit. The crowd slowly start to walk away, and the studio will become empty sooner. Was there, all alone in the center of the studio. He was tense and nervous.  
**_< <The price of the fame...!>>_**he whispered to himself so melancholy and ambiguous.  
**_< <It's very high...>>_**he smiled uncomfortable. _ **< <Why I feel so...!So unsatisfied?>>**_he looks down and sighed in pain. He was so troubled with something.

**_< <Isn't t-the time to change your mask? T-to break your chains?>>_**in one of the seats was another robot, whit a calm and ambiguos looks on his face. He seemed sad, he was ever like that, like he was ever depressed. He had white hairs and one of his eyes was yellow.

**_< <B...! Blooky!>>_**he jumped in surprise. He doesn't knew what he had to say to him. ** _< <...Hello Darling...>>_**he smiled a litte ambiguos, he was uncomfortable, more than before.  
**_< <...Why you're here?>>_**he looks away from him, was so nervous to see him.

**_< <I'm here...Uh...>>_**he was about to cry, like he always had done. ** _< <Oh, I'm here for you...M-Mettaton...>>_**

**_< <Napstablook..>>_**he looked him in his eyes and he smiled a bit. ** _< <I'm so happy you're here for me...>>_**he slowly approached to the other robot, and petted his head. His touch was full of melancholy, like his fake smile.

**_< <You...You're not happy Metta...>>_**Napstablook was crying and he had a painful expression. _ **< <What's wrong? I can feel your pain...>>**_

**_< <I just...I just want to end this...>>_**he was saying with a smile filled with sorrow.

**_< <Oh...What...?>>_**he was shocked and don't knew what had say to him, he hadn't quite understand Mettaton's words.

**_< <I just want to put end...to my life?>>_**he grinned maniacally while a lot of tears had appeared in his eyes. Tears fell frantically from Mettaton's eyes. He wasn't able to put an end to that pathetic scene, he was so depressed. His eyes, so greedy, so silents. Mettaton clenched his fists and his theet while he was crying. ** _  
_**

**_< <Metta..>>_**Napstablook had tried to do something, but he was in a pitiful state, too, to cheer up someone. ** _< <Please, don't cry...! Everything will be ok...>>_**was trembling so hard, had spooked by Mettaton's attitude and he had finished to absorb his feelings, had Mettaton's same expression on his face. ** _< <Everything will be ok, Metta...>>_**he repeated that phrase with a shaking voice, again and again, while he cuddled Mettaton, had tried to calm him down, but without a success.

**_< <Let me go, Blooky...I want to...>>_**he smiled so sad and depressed.

Napstablook had let go Mettaton, not because the robot had asked to him to do that, the reason was sooner revealed.

A boot had hit Mettaton right in his back, and a wicked 'Nyeh' had arrived to the robot's ears. ** _< <What a wonderful vision...>>_**ironic and edgy was Papyrus's voice.

**_< <H-Hi Edgy bone...>>_**Mettaton smiled evilly. ** _< <How you doing?>>_**he coughed a little, and had tried to look Papyrus's in the eyes, but his boot was on his back, and was unable to move.

**_< <How am I doing?NYEH, I was supposed to do FINE...>>>_**  
**_< <HM! My brother...! HE...!!!>>_**was so pissed off and nervous. He raised his boot from above the robot's back.

**_< <Darling, shhh...>>_**Mettaton had approached Papyrus, and was hugging him tight. ** _< <It's all alright...All good...Metta is here...>>_**  


Papyrus had started to cry, so loud, so uncontrollable, so tense. ** _< <He is an asshole! He recalled to me something I want forget!>> <<Something that is killing me inside!>>_**

**_< <Poor Edgy bone...>>_**he caressed his head, and had put away his feelings for Papyrus's sake.

Napstablook had stayed there without say a word, but he was sad for Papyrus and Mettaton, or maybe he was sad cause he was always sad. ** _  
<<I'm sorry Papyrus, I'm sorry Mettaton...>>_**

**_< <AND YOU...!!>>_**Papyrus had yelled at Napstablook so loud, that had made scared him.

**_< <...!! Please, great and fearless Papyrus! Don't hurt me! Please!>>_**Napstablook was so scared and helpless. He raised his arms like a shield and covered his face.

**_< <Edgy Bone...! Please!>>_**Mettaton had tried to blocking Papyrus grabbing his hand.

Papyrus snorted, and turned his face to Mettaton.  
**_< <OK. Ok, Metta. I'm calm now...>>_**he trembled a little and then shook his head.

**_< <Edgy bone...>>_**Mettaton sighed and smiled a little when he saw that Papyrus was calmed down.  
**_< <Thanks for your concern darling...>>_**

**_< <HM! I was NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU. I only wanted to scold you!>>_**he clenched his fist and then waving it toward Mettaton and Napstablook.

**_< <I understand, but please! Calm down!>>_**Napstablook was crying so spooked.

**_< <Yeah, yeah...>>_**Papyrus waved his hand, with a grumpy expression on his face. ** _< <It's Ok, Napstathing...>>_**he snapped.

**_< <Edgy, darling...>>_**Mettaton smiled a little comfortable then before.  
_**< <Do you want to spend the night with me and Blooky?>>**_

**_< <WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE THIS TENDENCIES! I WILL NOT...!>>_ **

**_< <Shhh...! Darling...! I hadn't intended to offend you!>>_**he jumped in surprise and gasped a litte. _ **< < I meant, if you want to stay with us and make a sleepover...!It will be fun! Am I Right, Blooky?>>**_

_**< <Yes, u...uh...! It will surely fun!>>**_he wiped his tears and nodded.

**_< <God, now I am stuck with an emo and a greedy attentionwhore...How lucky!>>_**he hissed under his theet a little edgy as always.

**_< <Come on, don't be shy Edgy bone...You will have a lot of fun! I swear!!>>_**Mettaton seemed to be at his ease, maybe meet Napstablook and Papyrus was the right thing at the right moment.

  



End file.
